Fairytale Gone Wrong
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: She just made one mistake, just one. And her punishment was to go away from her Kingdome, what is she going to do now? Just like this her fairytale-like life had gone wrong. (Maybe oc x f)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I'm back (actually i wasn't gone, just hanging around and reading some PPGZ and Gakuen Alice stories XD) Anyway: new story! :D  
**

** And remember: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

* * *

**Fine's pov  
**

Hi! i'm Fine Sakura,i have red hair and ruby eyes and i am currently 13 years old. I have an twin sister who has blue hair and aqua eyes, we have the exact the opposite personalities of each other.

Today is the celibration of our grandmother's 90th birthday, Rein and i have the honor to dance for grandmother. Grandmother or Mariana Lee Sakura is a very strict lady, she likes to stick to the rules, and our parents are actually scared of her.

Rein is currently in the dance room to practise, she wants it to be perfect. Also Grandmother has always had a grudge against mom, i only don't know why. And because i look like mom, she also dislikes me.

She actually spoils Rein and gives her gifts, while she gives me boring lectures of being a proper princess. I know she wants to do it because she wants us to be good princesses.

Until now me and Rein had both lived a fairytale like life, it's wonderfull being a princess but the work is really tiring. I'm walking through the halls of our kingdom walking around, then i smelled something yummy.

I followed the scent of the smell, and i came in the kitchen. There infront of me stood an huge cake! I started to drool a little seeing th cake, the head cook noticed me and smiled "Oh~ Fine! Welcome! We have also made a cake for you, since we all know that you can't wait to eat a cake." He laughed.

I smiled at him i know practally everyone in the kitchen here XD I always come here, and you would know the reason! I ate the cake they made.. When i was done eating i helped the other to make the cake even look more deliciouse!

After a few minutes Camelotte came and literally dragged me out of there and me wear this funny-looking fancy pink dress. She always made me wear a bow and let my hair loose.

Me and Rein now looked like each other like really alike, we both had our hair loose and had a bow. The party is staring soon, everyone even the kings and queens from the other kingdoms are here in the big room.

Grandmother sat on the thorne, everyone bowed for her. I was asked to help them cary the cake, so i changed my clothes to one like the people carying the cake.

I helped them cary the cake but. ... .We almost were done carying when i suddenly tripped over something which caused me to fall right into the cake, gasps could be heard around the crowded room.

Grandmother pulled me up (she's pretty strong for a someone who's 90) She then let go of me, she looked straight in my eyes. "I'm very sorry your highness." Even thought she isn't the queen you still have to adress her like one.

"Stand straight." She said in a stern cold voice, i was havig cold sweat. And i'm scared, she raised her hand and then... [Insert Slap Sound Here] She slapped me, i held my right hand.

"How dare you ruin my birthday party, you are forbidden to ever step one foot in here. Princess Fine." When she said my name she pulled my hat and my red hair could be seen.

Again everyone gasped, Grandmother pointed at the door "Get out." I had my hands like fist but obeyed her order, none of them. None of my friends nor my parents stood up for me. No one did...

Fine, i don't need them anyway.. Was the last thing i thought before i knew it i was sitting on the cold hard contreet floor on the street. It's was cold and i had no long sleeves on.

I can't believe it, they even didn't look for me. I somehow slep through the cold night, it's now sunrise. I decided to walk to the park a little nearby, i sat on one of the swings.

A sad song played in my head and i sang the tune... After a little while i sang.

_I've got my things packed  
My favorite pillow  
Got my sleeping bag  
Climb out the window  
All the pictures and pain  
I left behind  
All the freedom and fame  
I've gotta find  
And I wonder  
How long it'll take them to notice that I'm gone  
And I wonder  
How far it'll take me_

_To run away_  
_Run away_  
_Run away_  
_Run away_

_was just trying to be myself_  
_Have it your way I'll meet you in hell_  
_It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away_  
_It's hypocritical of you_  
_Do as you say not as you do_  
_I'll never be your perfect girl_  
_I've got to run away_

_I'm too young to be_  
_Taken seriously_  
_But I'm too old to believe_  
_All this hypocrisy_  
_And I wonder_  
_How long it'll take them to see my bed is made_  
_And I wonder_  
_If I was a mistake_

_I might have nowhere left to go_  
_But I know that I cannot go home_  
_These words are strapped inside my head_  
_Tell me to run before I'm dead_  
_Chase the rainbows in my mind_  
_And I will try to stay alive_  
_Maybe the world will know one day_  
_Why won't you help me run away_

This seriously made me think... That my fairytale-like life i used to live, is now gone wrong.

* * *

**Hey! Did you like the first chapter? XD**

**Review and favorite, maybe? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Second chapter is here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

* * *

**Someone's pov  
**

"Rei, this is your manager speaking you have an interview together with Saaya-" I hung up to my manager. Ugh... I hate that girl Saaya such a spoiled brat... Wait where am i? Oh yeah, that small town without their kingdom.

I heard that they aren't ruled by any Kingdom at all, it's also a place for people who were kicked out of their kingdom. I wonder if there is a park around here? I was playing around on my smartphone when i suddenly heard a really beautiful voice.

'Bang!' I walked into a pole "Ita!" I said to myself. My forehead hurts! Damned, klutz that i am! I followed the voice and i ended up in a park, oh so there really is a park here.

The voice bellonged to a redhaired girl, she had a little dirt on her clothes but i didn't mind. I like her voice, i hid behind a tree and listened more to her voice. That song is 'Runaway' from P!nk.

But wait, isn't P!nk an earthling? How did she even know her? I've got to ask her later.

_"I might have nowhere left to go_

_But i know that i cannot go home_

_These words are trapped inside my head_

_Tell me to run before i'm dead_

_Chase the rainbows in my mind_

_And i will try to stay alive_

_Maybe the world will know one day_

_Why won't you help me run away!" _

Seems like she wants to run away, i mean.. Who would sing a song about running away in this town? I mean everyone is free here. Oh. She stopped singing.

I peeked at her, tears rolled down her cheeck. She began crying, i looked around to see if anyone was here. I only saw children play, i sneaked behind her.

Wait... H-how do you comfort someone who's crying?... U-ummm... Oh god, she's really crying out loud! Oh god, oh god... U-umm.. Hug?! I hugged her because i was panicking and i didn't know what to do.

**Fine's pov **

I suddenly felt someone hug me from behind "D-don't worry, it's going to be alright." The voice said, those words made me cry even more. Not because i'm worrying if it's really going to be alright.

But because i'm suprised that now someone cared for me. I eventually calmed down thank's to the person who hugged me. ... Umm... Even thought i stopped crying, the person was still hugging me.

"U-umm.. Y-you can l-let me go now." I said and blushed.. He let go of me and sat on the empty swing besides me. "Thank you.." I said to him.. "You're welcome." He said and smiled at me.

Oh my gosh, he's handsome! Hey, wait.. He reminds me of someone famouse. But i can't come up with his name. "Hey.. The song you were singing.. Do you really want to go away?" I looked at him..

"W-well... Y-yeah.. I guess.." He smirked.. "May i know the reason, then?" I looked at him again... He doesn't really looks like a bad person. "I guess i can tell you." He smiled.

After i explained everything to him "Wow.. Your Grandmother is an pretty cruel person, just because you ruined her brithday party and you look like your mother who your Grandmother has a grudge on you got kicked out."

"Oh! So then you are the Princess go got kicked out of her own kingdom!" He said and pointed at me, he then realized what he just did. "S-sorry." He said and hugged me again.

"D-don't worry, but you can let go of me..." he let go of me and blushed... We swinged in silence, but peeked some glances at each other. "Onii-chan! My baloon is in the tree!" A little girl cried and pointed at the balloon high up in the tree.

I stopped swingin and climbed up the tree "O-oi! You idiot! You are going to fall of!" ... Tsk... Not the first time someone has said that. I climbed the tree higher and managed to grab the ballon.

I climbed down and got safely on the ground, i gave the balloon to the little girl. "Arigato, Onee-chan!" She said and walked home with her older brother. I waved her goodbye.

"Geez, you are definitly a weird girl.." The guy said.. "I'll take that as a compliment." He chuckled "Hey, i forgot to ask your name." "Fine. My name is Fine." I said to him.

"Nice name.-" "Are you sure she's here, Shade? Bright?" a very familiar girl said. Oh my god what are they doing here?! I panicked and climbed up the tree again "H-hey!?" The guy said as he had no clue why i climbed up the tree.

"Come here!" I half whispered half yelled. I did what i said to him and sat besides me in the tree. "So.. Why did i also have to climb in the tree?" He asked me. "Those are my sister and my friends. Well... Friends i used to like."

"Used?" "I now don't want to or see them. Why are they even here?" I asked the last part to myself. They walked under the tree. How nice..

"I can't believe, Grandma kicked her out! Just because Fine looks like mom and she ruined Grandma's cake!" Why is everyone saying that?! Okay, it's true but it's been a few days already!

"Why did you want to find her?" Bright asked.. "Because i want to see her before i'll be living in the Moon Kingdom." "W-wait, what do you mean?" Birght asked again confused by what Rein said, so am i.

"I'm marrying Shade." She said and hooker her arms with Shade. My heart completly shattered, at the moment. My tears are coming back again and the guy hugged me as he saw tears in my eyes.

"R-really? C-congratulations..." Bright said and walked away... "Fine will be heartbroken if she heard this.." Shade said... No sh!t sherlock. I am right now. "But Shade... H-honest? I had my eyes always on you. I just stayed away from you because Fine liked you, but now that we can't find her. I guess i can have you?" Rein said shyly.

T-that girl... She... I can't... My god. I hugged the guy tighter and sobbed into his chest. "Thank you for your feelings Rein, i gladly accept them." shade said. "Come on, let's go home." "Yeah!" ...

After they were gone we let go of each other, the guy wiped away my tears "You alright now?" I nodded "Y-yeah, i'm alright." He smiled and jumped down off the tree.

I looked surprised at him as he safely landed on the ground! "Close your mouth or you might catch flies!" He yelled i closed my mouth, the guy had his arms open. "What?!" I yelled.

"What else?! Jump! I'm going to catch!" He yelled. He might be even more retarted than i am XD I stood up and jumped into his arms. I guess he wasn't really strong or i am pretty heavy. Because we fell.

I landed on his chest. "A-are you arlright?" I asked and laughed. "Y-yeah, i guess. You?" "I'm Fine.." I laughed and got off of him, he helped me stand up.

"Now... Do you still want to run away?" He asked.. I inhaled and grabbed his hand.. "Yeah." He smiled and grabbed something that looked like on mobile. He pressed one of the buttons and an portal appeared infront of us..

"W-whats this?" "This is the place you will be living in. .. Earth.." The guy said. "Let's go.." He said and walked forward, but stopped and looked at me. "Y-yeah! Let's go!" I smiled and him and also walked forward.

"Oh by the way. I'm Ren." He said before we walked through the portal.

* * *

**Also Ren (Rei) Has Black hair and blue eyes. His father is Dutch and his Mother is Japanese.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Review and favorite, maybe? :3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOPPP PPPP**

**XD, sorry. I was lazy, anyway. I guess i should update my stories ,ne? Sorry that i've been gone like a month or something, it's because i had SO MANY homework. God damn it. I hate math.. Seriously our teacher math was mad because everyone in class got like 5/10 on one of the test. **

**Now we ALL have to have 10/10.. And she will do the test UNTIL EVERYONE CAN DO IT! D:  
**_Sakura-Ikimono Gakari, Track Luka, Uruwashiki Hito- Ikimono Gakari, Ikimono Gakari - Futari, Hana Wa Sakura Kimi Wa Utsukushi - Ikimono Gakari,**  
**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

* * *

**(Time skip!) **

**2 Years later~ (Fine's pov)**

... It' been two years since i last saw my sister and family. Two long years, in a world i used to be scared of. Knowing nothing about it at all, i thought i was all alone.. Before, he showed up. Ren.. He's been my angel these two years, he helped me to know what it is. I loved this world more then i loved Wonder Planet..

I'll tell you what i was like at the beginning.

**(2 years ago, when i first took step in this world)**

_Ren practically pulled me through the portal, i closed my eyes. Somehow i tripped over something and fell in Ren's arms. I looked up at him, he smiled "Are you alright?" _

_I blushed, and nodded "Y-yeah." I said and stood up by my own, that's when i noticed the surroundings.. "We are in 'Wisteria Flower Tunnel'... In Japan." He said. "It's so beautiful." I said and looked around, it was really beautiful. _

_So breath taking, and calm. A sudden wind blew, which made me stumble back. Ren catched me again. "You've got to stop falling, i mean i love having you in my arms. But do you really want to stay in my arms?" He said smirking._

_I blushed again, and tried to stand up. "N-no! I-i can stand on my own!" I said and folded my arms, Ren sighed and held my hand. "Eh?" Came out of my mouth, before Ren dragged me to somewhere. _

_We stood in front of an really big building! "Whoa." I said as i looked at the top of the building. Ren pushed my head back straight "Ite!" I yelped, i playfully slapped his arm. He dodged it and stuck out his tongue. How childish! "You can't catch me!~Nana na na nana~" He said in a singing voice. _

_I rolled my eyes, but then chased him and followed him into the building. People inside might think we are weirdos but i, don't really care. Eventually we both got tired at stopped inside an office._

_"Hello, there." A low voice said. Ren bowed. I didn't know what to do, so i followed Ren and bowed too. It seems that we are inside an office of someone important.. The person then stood up from his chair and walked over to us. "You can stand up now." He said._

_I stood up, there infront of me stood an middle-aged man, i think he's around his 40's or 50's. He already had grey hair, he had a mustache too. He smiled at me." Ren, who is this beautiful young lady you brought with you? Your girlfriend?" The man said._

_Ren blushed. "N-no! S-she's someone i met! I-in..."_

_ "Wonder Planet?"_

_Dumbfounded i looked at the old man. "How did you know?" Me and Ren said in sync. The old man laughed. "Ren, i am the one who made those portals. So of course i should know who has gone through them. And can i know your name, young lady?" _

_I pointed to myself "M-me?" He nodded. "I-i'm Fine S-Sakura.. P-pleased to meet you." I stuttered and bowed at him, i stood straight up again. "It's nice to meet you Fine-chan, i'm Pieter (Peter) Smith. And i'm the father of Ren." mister Smith said. _

_"So, what makes the two of you come here? And what happened to your clothes, dear?" He asked. "Pa, Fine had been kicked out of her own kingdom. She was hanging around in a park and i was listening to her voice, it was so beautiful. Almost magical, and i loved it. Can we make her a star?" _

_I blushed... Did he really love my voice? Mister Smith looked at me and then back at Ren, he smiled. "Of course." Ren smiled and jumped over his own dad "Thank you, pa! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" _

_"Okay, okay. Enough thank's, let's make her a song first." Mister Smith said. Ren let go of him and placed his tie again, it was kind of funny. And then Ren grabbed my hand again, and we ran to i-don't-know-where._

_He suddenly threw me inside a room with desk and other electronic stuffs. I sat on one of the chairs, Ren then sat besides me and wrote some sentences. I stared at him, he looked so serious yet, he seemed to enjoy doing this. He noticed me staring and i started to blush, and glanced at him again. A__nd smiled, my heart seemed to skip a beat._

_Ren turned his attention back to the lyrics of the song. After a few minutes he reviewed his work, and smiled proudly. Ren then give me headphones and the paper "Here wear this, and go inside that room there with the microphone and sing this." He said. I nodded at him and did what i was told to do._

_(Song is Taylor Swift - A Place In This World)_

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do_

I glanced at Ren, who did a thumbs up.

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_  
_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_  
_Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

I was starting to enjoy this and smiled widely at Ren, he smiled back.

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans_  
_And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve_  
_Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine_  
_Could you tell me what more do I need_  
_And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah_  
_But that's ok_

I know i only met Ren, just a few hours or minutes. But it feels like i knew him for years.

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission_  
_But I'm ready to fly_

I think i'm going to love this world.

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_  
_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_  
_Oh I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_  
_Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_Oh I'm just a girl_  
_Oh I'm just a girl, oh, oh,_  
_Oh I'm just a girl~ _

* * *

_After i sung Ren bursted into the room and hugged me "I knew that the song would fit you, and i am seriously in love with your voice. Pa is going to make you BIG!" Ren smiled at as he let go. _

_Af first i was surprised but then smiled widely back at him and hugged him "Yeah!"_

* * *

I guess i'm standing in front of the portal exactly the same date i came here in Earth. Why? Well...

I guess i got invited to the 100th birthday of Grandma... And i seriously don't know why! D: I don't want to see _them_! How did Ren even convince me to go in the first place?!

_"Hey Fine!" _

_"Yeah?" _

_"I got this letter from your parents, saying:  
_

_Dear Fine,_

_How are you sweet heart? We hope you're doing just fine. _

_We came to tell you it's Grandma's 100th birthday, and we convinced her to forgive you. _

_We - Everybody on Wonder Planet- would love to see you in the palce on 35th Wonduly (**Wond**er/J**uly**) On a Wonder-Saturday. _

_From... Your father, your mother, your sister Rein, Everyone one of Wonderplanet._

_So are you going there?" _

_"Nah.. I don't want to see them anyway, after what they did to me. Peh.. No way."_

_"Come on! I'll come with you!" _

_"NO!"_

_"Aw Come on! Please ?! If you don't go i'll personally tell everyone that you are dating me!" _

_"That is so not true!" _

_"I'll tell the media!"_

_"Nooo! Okay fine! You win, i'm going! Damn it."_

_"Ahah, i knew i'm good at this." _

I rolled my eyes. Oh, that's why. Can't believe i'm doing this. Wait.. How did he even get that letter?! Oh gosh.. "Hey Fine! I'm here!" Ren came to me, pulling a suitcase with him. And 2 other persons behind him. I smiled when i saw who the two were.

Behind him was a girl with pink hair and purple eyes, her name is Kokoro. And a guy with brown hair and blue eyes, his name is Lio. "Hey guys!" I waved at them, they waved back.

Kokoro (Koko in short) ran to me and tackled me to the ground. "Ite~" I suddenly felt someone pull me up "Sorry, Fine! But we are absolutely coming with you!" She said and pointed at me and then at the portal, what has been open for a pretty long time.

"I'm agreeing with Koko, you don't expect us to let you go alone with this idiot do you?" Lio said as he pointed at Ren who's still coming this way. "Hey! I heard that!" He yelled, the three of us laughed.

"So you guys ready to visit my home planet?" I asked them, the two nodded "Yeah!"

"Hey, wait for me you guys!" Ren yelled, it seems like he's carrying the other's suitcases too. Poor guy. "Come on let's help him." I said to the other two. They giggled "Sure." I rolled my eyes at them but kept a smile.

We helped Ren carrying the suitcases and stood all in front of the portal. "So.."

"So..."

"You guys ready for it?" Ren asked.

Koko and Lio looked at each other and then at me and Ren, and a smile crept on their face. "Of course!" they said and pushed us and themselves through the portal. "Wa- whoa!" We all yelled.

And the next thing we knew is that we fell on the same place it all started. I stood up and looked around. "This was the park Ren found me." Koko and Lio looked at me with sad eyes. I turned back to them and smiled "But don't worry, i'm happy he found me."

They smiled when i smiled and both tackled me into a group hug "Group Hug!" they yelled. "Hey! Me too!" Ren yelled and jumped on top of Koko and Lio "Itee!~" The three of us yelled out while Ren laughed.

"Get of me you guys!" I yelled and shoved the three of off me. "Hey!" They said and i giggled at them, they giggled too. And stood up. "Let's go to our second home." Ren said, we started following him.

It wasn't far from the park, we stood in front of a big house. "Whoa,.. It's big." Lio said, it annoyed Koko somehow. Because she hit his head "Ite! Dude! Why'd you that for?!" He yelled "What do you think, idiot?! Of course we know it's big! We have eyes you know!"

"Here we go again." Ren said as he facepalmed himself, i nodded at him. Just as i was about to think they are finally getting along with each other. Ren signalled me to follow him, i looked one last time at the 'bickering couple' and rolled my eyes as their subject as suddenly changed to fake boobs.

"Here i'll help you bring your suitcase upstairs." Ren offered and took my suitcase before i could agree "A-ah thank you." I said and suddenly blushed when our hands touched when he took the suitcase out of my hands.

Later that day we put our stuffs in our own room and got to the palace. "It's here.." I said as i looked up at the palace i would have ruled when i get older... My eyes started to water, Koko wiped of the tears wanting to roll down my cheek. I looked at her, she smiled at me and i smiled back at her. I felt my hands being held. I looked at both my sides.

Lio held my left hand while Ren held my right hand, i started to blush like crazy and the others laughed. When they laughed i started to have a big smile "Let's do it." I said and they nodded.

We walked through the door and then... My heart beat seemed to go like a fast train.. Right in front of my eyes stood-

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My Grandma, sitting on the same big throne like 2 years ago.. I felt a squiz at both of my hands i looked again to my sides. Lio and Ren looked at me with worried looks, while Koko stood behind me her hands on my shoulders. Massaging me.

And whispered with a soothing voice " Don't worry, we're here with you. _You're not alone._" I smiled as she said the last part... I'm so happy that i have friends like these crazy people.

I smiled and put on a determinated look on my face, i let go of the guys hand and Koko's hands loosened. I walked with in front of with much confidence to Grandma. I stood in front of her and bowed to her. When i looked up to see her face, she didn't have any facial expressions.

"Stand up.." She demanded, i stood up. Grandma stared at me with those cold eyes.. " My dear Rein please come here.." Grandma said, i tensed up when she said her name. Don't get me wrong, i love Rein. But what she has done to me. I can't forgive her... But i already did.. So why do i feel like someone shot me... _Twice_ in my heart?

I heard Rein's heels.. clack, clack , clack. Until finally they are they stopped, i looked up again and saw a girl with loose blue hair that came to her waist. She looked beautiful.. I've Always known that she would have been the queen al along..

"Fine.." She said, she gave me a sad smile. "Fine Sakura.. You've been gone for 2 years, and now you're back. I came here to tell you..." Grandma paused before she sighed.. "I forgive you.."

These three words kept repeating in my head.. _I forgive you.. I forgive you.. I forgive you.. _That was before i noticed how shallow it sounded.. She didn't mean it.. She didn't forgive me at all.. In fact she despised me even more.

I bowed politely to her "I'm very sorry!" Again i heard gasps around me. " I don't accept your apology." I said.. Gasps again all around, Grandma looked at me surprised before she yelled "How dare you.. You are supposed to be the one that has to apologize to me. Say you're sorry, now!" She demanded.

I shook my head.. "No.. I don't want to.." I said.. Grandma's getting angry "Then get out of here!" She said and pointed to the door. I smirked " Gladly.." Before i turned away from them. But before i could take just one step someone has grabbed my palm, preventing me from walking further. I turned around only to see..

A pink haired little girl.. She reminded me of.. "Milky?" Her eyes suddenly shone and hugged my waist, since she's as tall as my leg. I hugged her back. "Milky, you've grown since i last saw you." I smiled at her. She smiled back "Of course i have! I'm not a toddler anymore!"

I laughed and petted her head softly "Wel, bye Milky." I said and waved at her before walking away again. "WAIT!" Someone yelled. I turned to the voice it was Mother.. She looked at me and smiled "Mother please let Fine sing. I'm 100% sure that you'll love her.." She said.

Grandma raised her eye brow at Mother.. Before she nodded. "Fine.. You can sing whatever song you want to sing.." I bowed to her. "Arigatou gusaimasu."

Milky gave me a microphone and the music already started.. I looked over at Ren, Koko and Lio. They did a thumbs up at me, i smiled at them.. Before i started to sing.

_Hana wa sakura kimi wa utsukushi _  
_Haru no komorebi kimi no hohoemi_  
_Huyu ga owari yuki ga tokete_  
_Kimi no kokoro ni haru ga maikomu_

**___The flowers are cherry blossoms, you are beautiful  
Spring light through the trees, your smile  
Winter is over, the snow melts  
Spring comes to your heart_**

I saw Grandma's funny suprised expression, guess she didn't think i could sing this good, huh?

_Mado wo tataku tsuyoi ame wa mada tsuduku to_  
_Radio kara nagareru koe ga tsutaete imasu_  
_Denwa kara kikoeta koe wa naite imashita_  
_Wasureta hazu no natsukashii koe deshita_

**_I hear a voice from the radio  
Saying the rain pounding against the window will continue  
The voice on the phone was crying  
It was a nostalgic voice I thought I'd forgotten_**

_Kimi wa mata mou ichido_  
_Ano koro ni modoritai no deshouka?_  
_Haru wo matsu tsubomi no you ni_  
_Boku wa ima mayotte imasu_

**_Do you want to go back to that time  
Once more?  
I am now lost  
Like a bud waiting for spring_**

_Hana wa sakura kimi wa utsukushi_  
_Haru no komorebi kimi no hohoemi_  
_Huyu ga owari yuki ga tokete_  
_Kimi no kokoro ni haru ga maikomu_

**_The flowers are cherry blossoms, you are beautiful  
Spring light through the trees, your smile  
Winter is over, the snow melts  
Spring comes to your heart_**

everyone had the same expression as Grandma, even Rein, Shade and Bright.

_Kawaranu machi no keshiki ga oshieru nowa_  
_Hitotsu dake koko ni tarinai mono deshita_  
_Itsumo no basho to kimete ita eki no mae_  
_Yure ugoku kokoro ga boku wo isogase masu_

**_The unchanging scenery of the town  
Taught me that there was one thing missing  
In front of the station is "our usual place"  
My trembling heart urges me on_**

_Boku wa mata mou ichido_  
_Kimi no te wo nigiritai no deshouka?_  
_Haru wo daku kasumi no you ni_  
_Boku wa ima yuraide imasu_

**_Do I want to hold your hand  
Once more?  
Embracing the spring like mist  
I am trembling now_**

_Hana wa kaori kimi wa uruwashi_  
_Minamo ni ukabu hikari ga odoru_  
_Kaze ga sawagi machi wa iromeku_  
_Boku no kokoro wa haru ni tomadou_

**_The flowers are fragrant, you are lovely  
Light dances on the surface of the water  
The wind rustles, the town is brightly colored  
Spring bewilders my heart_**

Koko, started singing with me.

_Haru wa mata mou ichido_  
_Kono hana wo sakasetai no deshouka?_  
_Boku wo matsu kimi no kasa ga_  
_Ano eki ni hiraite imasu_

**_Does spring want  
To make this flower bloom once more?  
Your umbrella opens  
At the train station where you wait for me_**

_Hana wa sakura kimi wa utsukushi_  
_Haru no komorebi kimi no hohoemi_  
_Toki ni moeru haru no toiki_  
_Hutari no toki ga haru ni kasanaru_

**_The flowers are cherry blossoms, you are beautiful  
Spring light through the trees, your smile  
The breath of spring sometimes burns  
Our time overlaps in spring_**

_Hana wa sakura kimi wa utsukushi_  
_Haru no komorebi kimi no hohoemi_  
_Huyu ga owari yuki ga tokete_  
_Kimi no kokoro ni haru ga maikomu_

**_The flowers are cherry blossoms, you are beautiful  
Spring light through the trees, your smile  
Winter is over, the snow melts  
Spring comes to your heart_**

And as the song ended, it was complete silence. Milky started to clap loudly and ran to me, saying: "Onee-chan! That was amazing! You have the voice of an angel!" I smiled at the young child. "Thank's Milky.." I smiled at her.

Soon the other people also clapped, i looked around everyone was clapping and smiling. Some even have tears in their eyes.. The clapping soon stopped and the next thing i knew is, that Grandma's is in front of me. She still has that cold expression..

But her eyes showed warmth and love.. And then.. She smiled.. She signaled me to come closer to her. I came closer to her, and she hugged me. "Thank you.. Goodbye.." And those were the last words she said before she let go of me and ... _Fell.._

"Mother!"

"Grandma!"

"Fine?!"

And just like that.. Another new chapter will soon be followed..

* * *

_Preview to the next chapter.._

_" So do you know who has done this?" _

_"No, i don't.. I'm sorry for your loss.." _

_" I can't believe you! Why did you do something stupid like this!?"_

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" _

_"Just die.."_

* * *

**HEY, guys! How are you guys? So i hope you liked this long chapter! Anyway:**

**Review, favorite & follow, maybe? :3**


End file.
